Scabbard of Excalibur
The Scabbard of Excalibur(エクスカリバーの鞘; Ekusukaribā no saya) is the shealth of the legendary Holy Sword Excalibur and a holy magical object of it's own, capable of stopping bleeding and pain from wounds inflicted on battles. A holy Object as valuable as Excalibur itself, the scabbard is called one of the lost pieces of Excalibur, along with its Hilt, and one of the objectives of the leader of the Weiß team, Arthuria Pendragon. Its currently under the possession of Katarina Adams, a demon-hunter of the protestant church. Summary The scabbard is one of the parts of the original Excalibur, one of the holy swords forged by God of the Bible and wield by the King of Camelot Arthur Pendragon, said to have helped him countless times with its healing properties and the ability to stop bleeding even from the most mortal wounds. When the original Excalibur was broken and shattered into several pieces, the shealth was thrown and lost in a lake, never to be used again. Several generations later, the protestant church would found and keep the scabbard away from the wrong hands, only to be given to one of their top exorcists and demon-hunters Katarina Adams, not only to award her, but to keep it away from the Holy Sword hunter Arthuria Pendragon. Appearance The shealth takes the shape of a large sapphire and crimson guard of several golden details and symbols, jewels spread around its form and glowing a golden shine from around itself. Abilities Despite its dull edges, the scabbard can be used as a regular holy sword that inflicts holy damage and might mortally wound devils and other creatures of the dark, a holy aura surrounding it that doubles the amount of damage on it. However, the Scabbard's signature ability is to stop bleeding and pain from even the most mortal of injuries, preventing the user from dying of bloodloss or shock, and even has a small healing factor that slow but steadily heals cuts and broken bones. When used on other swords and unshealted, it can give them holy properties from a limited period of time, but if used on demon swords or strong holy swords that aren't excalibur, the scabbard will reject it. Bloodless Knight Bloodless Knight(ブラドレス・ナイト; Buradoresu naito) is a special form given by the Scabbard of Excalibur. By reciting a special chant given by the aura of the scabbard, the user can summon and use a holy armor that not only stop any form of bleeding or damage to the body, it can also stop it from feeling pain or fatigue, the armor magically holding the body together no matter how damaged it is and also boosting speed, strength and resistance. However, the time the user can use it is extremely short, and when the it is up, all of the pain and fatigue will befall the user at once, sometimes giving so much shock it can kill him/her even if just used once. Trivia * The image is that of Caliburn's shealth of the Fate Series. Category:Fanon Holy Swords Category:Fanon Items